warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
TTTE Warriors: Scared half-wit on Halloween
Hello all! There are going to be scary stuffs in this story (coughcoughnotcough) so BEWAAAAAAAAARE. 00:42, November 8, 2013 (UTC) The Smelters... DUNDUNDUN! *Cat Pack is in Thomas's cab with Emily puffing beside them.* Nightwing: *Has flashlight under her chin* Did you ever think, as the horse goes by, that you may be the next to die? Tornadostrike. Neigh. -_- Nightwing: AAAAAAAAH! *Holds up a torch* Do me no harm, spirit, and I shall not do any to thou! Birdwing: It's HEARSE, not HORSE, idiot! Why worry about the zombie apocalypse; with everyone's brains shrinking like this, the zombies will starve to death. Tornadostrike: Wait a second, anyone see Splashy anywhere? Nightwing and Birdwing: Noooo... *Dead quiet* Splashpelt: RAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Rest: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *eyes pop out of their heads* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Splashpelt: We're at the Smelter's! *Pull teh brakes* Birdwing: You coulda just TOLD US THAT! Splashpelt: That wouldn't be fun, now would it? *Evil grin* TOrnadostrike: I'm sorry to say this, Birdie, but you're meeting you're match. Splashy gets REALLY into the Halloween evilness this time of year. Birdwing: *slams Tornadostrike into the floor of the cab* #1, Don't call me Birdie. #2, We'll see about the Halloween evilness. >:3 *maniacle laugh* Tornadostrike: C-can you get off of my face? Nightwing: That reminds me! *Pulls flashlight inder her chin* A long, long, LOOOONG time ago, when the Smelters was just getting started, there was a little steam engine, such as Thomas here. *Pats cab floor* Thomas: Hey! Stop Talk- Hmmmmmmmmmflmmmmmmmm! *Duckt tape is on his mouth* Nightwing: *Runs back in with a roll of Duct Tape* Anyways, he got trapped in there by two boys, and they melted him down, without even braking him down first. He burned alive. But he escaped the light, and became a ghost, ripping, tearing and burning all enter, hoping that it is the two boys who killed him. Then one night, on this very night, two other engines were on the night shift here, and teased about the Smelters' Ghost, as the engine was called. Well, the Ghost thought it was the two boys, so he trapped them inside, and scarred them for life. He then melted them down, burned them alive. But here's the thing-He burned their DRIVERS slive, too! So now they have joined the Smelters' Ghost, on a promise that their lives will be restored to them, and the maddened gang of ghosts haunts the Smelters, spitting sparks out everywhere to first scorch their victims before burning them and adding to their posse. So be careful where you go tonight... for the Smelters' Ghost Gang could be lurking anywhere... Burning and torturing those who DARE defy their existance!!!!!! *Lightning and thunder* Emily: Let's just get his stupid thing done! Nightwing: My turn! *Duckt Tapes mouth shut* IN THE SMELTERS Splashpelt: *Jumps out from behind Thomas* HE'S COMING FOR YOOOOOOOOOOOU! Thomas: THE GHOST! AAAAAAH! Birdwing: Yowzers... it's gonna be a rought night. KABOOM! HSSSSSSSSS... CRACK! Cats: WHAT THE BLEEP?! *Arry and Bert, two BR class 08 shunters, suddenly burst out of a wall of hissing sparks* Arry: 'Aye, Bert! Lookie here! We got us some new visitors! *Sniggers* Tornadostrike: Dude... you need to shave. Bert: Does it look like we got time to? Nightwing: You do, you just don't have hands. Thomas: *Growls* Let's just get this over with! LUGGING PILES OF RUSTED METAL IN CARS... Nightwing: You scared, Emily? Emily: N-no...? Nightwing: I asked you. You're not supoosed to ask me back- *Is suddenly smacked into a pole* Everyone: OOOOOOOOH! oh, oh man- that had to hurt. Nightwing: Good- doing fine- pain- searing- help?! Splashpelt: *Is up in the rafters* He, heheheheheeeeee.... this trick'll show those two ungroomed, stubble-prone machines that bumped Emily! *Throws a white cloth down on Emily* Emily: AAAAAH! THE GHOST! IT'S GOT MEEEEEEEEEEH! *Runs away* All the others: AAAAH! THE GHOST! IT'S GOnNA GET US! *This is including Arry and Bert* AT THE STATION... Cats: *Are all passed out on the platform* STH: What in the name of toast? WHAT are you doing here? All: *Point to Arry and Bert, who are screaming like little girls* *The cloth blows off Emily before she gets to the station* STH: As punishment for inturrupting my dinner, you are to finish all of the work. Emily and Thomas and the Cat Pack, go home. Nightwing: Geez... that was sudden... Splashpelt: Your welcome! *Suddenly, midnight strikes, the red glowing in her eyes stop* Whut- what happened? Nightwing: Lemme explain! *Grabs flashlight* TEH END! Short, but hey, it's after Halloween. :3 Category:TTTE Warriors